Uchihas Never Love
by littlebiglife
Summary: MadaraxOC and IzunaxOC   Two sisters go to an Uchiha Family feast but as everyone knows it really is just an excuse so the elders can marry them off. But how will Akatsuki deal with a jealous sister, abusive fangirls, lovesick brothers, and much more.
1. Meetings and Greetings Aren't Always Fun

Akatsuki and her sister were what you would call polar opposites. One would freely show all her emotions, while the other would hide behind and emotionless façade, only once in a while letting it falter. Akatsuki never cared that much about appearances (though most males would appose to this, as she was voted most beautiful in the entire Uchiha clan), unlike her sister, who no matter how much make-up she put on, how many nice kimonos she owned, she always came second in comparison to her sister. Akatsuki was also very deadly, she knew all poisons and their antidotes, but the woman (she had just turned 19, the age of our dear Madara-sama), was merciless and cold-hearted. Her sister though was a delicate, kind-hearted girl (though a bit snobby, and annoying in her sisters point of view) that wished no harm to anyone, that included animals and bugs alike (except spiders, she hated the eight-legged demons).

"Akatsuki! Akatsuki! Should I wear the pink kimono or the yellow one with the golden butterfly print!" yelled her sister in all her glory, bursting through her sister's, Akatsuki's room.

"Amaterasu, it doesn't matter. You'll look fine in either of them," Akatsuki sighed running a hand through shoulder length raven black curls, which framed her face perfectly.

"I can't look fine! I must look perfect to impress Madara-sama!" Amaterasu screamed.

"What about Izuna-sama? You were gawking all over him just last week," Akatsuki reminded her of her previous affections emotionlessly.

"That was ages ago!" she screamed. Akatsuki sighed. She swore the whole clan could hear her screaming.

"Like I said before, that was just last week," she sighed annoyance laced into her usually cold, emotionless voice.

"That doesn't matter now! I must dress to impress!" she bellowed.

"If I tell you which kimono to wear, will you go away and leave me in peace?" Akatsuki spoke in a monotone.

"Yes! I promise!" Amaterasu squealed with glee. She really respected her sister's opinion; after all she was her older sister, thus wiser if only by a year. (Yes she was 18, the beloved Izuna's age.)

"The yellow one is more elegant. The pink one is just too childish. Always pick elegance; it is the key factor to beauty, and to impressing a man such as Madara and even Izuna. Though most girls would think a more seductive type of kimono would be better it wouldn't look good for the future clan leader and his brother to pick such revolting women. That also means I don't want to see you dressed like that either. Also make sure to use your manners and to keep your dignity and pride but also show a bit of your personality so you are not a boring stick in the mud. Now leave before I force you," Akatsuki stated. Amaterasu stared in awe. For someone as scary, cruel, and cold-hearted as her she sure knew what she was talking about when it came to getting men to fall for her. No wonder she was second compared to her sister.

"Thank-you, Onee-chan," Amaterasu said sweetly before skipping off to her room to change. Akatsuki let out an annoyed sigh It was the night of the clan fast, as the elders called it. But everyone knew it was just an excuse to get all the 'single' young people married off or at least into an arranged marriage.

Akatsuki chose a long kimono; opposite of what she usually wore a short black knee-length kimono with red clouds (sound familiar?). She had made and designed it herself. The kimono she chose to wear tonight was a dark blue kimono with a black and white print going around it. As Akatsuki left she heard a crash coming from Amaterasu's room.

"Amaterasu, are you ok?" Akatsuki's voice sounded through the house, lacking any concern.

"Yes! I'm fine… heh, heh, heh…" Amaterasu nervously yelled back. Growling with frustration and annoyance Akatsuki walked in to see the mess inside the once clean room.

"What happened? Hm?" the clearly annoyed Uchiha asked.

"Well… um, y-you see… I was tr-trying to fix m-my hair and, and, well, I c-couldn't reach and essential o-ornament, and well, you see…" she trailed off, gesturing to the giant mess.

"Father will be disappointed," Akatsuki bluntly stated, "here let me help."

"Thank-you, Onee-chan, again," Amaterasu mumbled while Akatsuki got to work.

"Done," she said as she stood up as soon as she was satisfied with the way it looked.

"Wow! It looks great, Onee-chan!" Amaterasu exclaimed while she checked herself out, in the mirror.

"Come on," Akatsuki grumbled, wanting the night to be over soon, as the two made their way out.

"You two look gorgeous," a woman in her mid-forties with long black, graying hair put up in a bun, stated, causing the younger sister to blush and smile cheekily, while the older one of the two just grunted a 'hn'.

"Arigato, Ocasa, (thank-you, mother)" they both said in unison.

"Go catch the eye of some handsome, strong, and rich man!" their mother exclaimed.

"Mother!" Amaterasu exclaimed, clearly embarrassed.

Oh, I'm just joking! He can be mildly rich!" their mother beamed. Akatsuki just grunted in response while Amaterasu blushed madly.

"We better get going now Mother. We don't wan to be late," Akatsuki stated through gritted teeth.

"Yes, yes, yes! We don't want to make a bad impression on all the handsome future husbands, now do we? Oh ho ho ho ho!" their mother laughed loudly somewhat disturbing the two girls.

"Go get em' girls make your father proud!" she exclaimed.

"Goodbye Mother!" they both said in unison as they finally started off. "They grow up so fast," the Uchiha woman sighed watching her daughters go on, "they better get a good husband and give me some grandchildren! Oh ho ho ho ho!" the playful glint in her coal black eyes.

00000

"Madara-san? Are you ready?" asked a quiet yet firm voice.

"I'm coming Izuna. I just hate these gatherings I have more important things to do!" a deep voice boomed.

"Like what? Lounge around all day and occasionally flirt with a maid when in desperate need of entertainment?" Izuna scoffed.

"I am now taking over my duties as the clan leader! AND I WOULD NEVER FLIRT WITH A MAID!" he angrily shouted back.


	2. Feast Fun

The two sisters entered the feast as one stood in awe while the other just merely looked annoyed.

"Wow! I can't believe it! It's just as great as everyone says! Well except you. You find everything annoying, eh? Akatsuki-chan?" Amaterasu slyly said with a goofy grin on her mouth.

"Shut-up. You're scaring everyone away with your happy-yay-it's all about me and you and happy-attitude," grumbled Akatsuki.

"Whatever, _Onee-chan…_" Amaterasu continued, but quickly stopped once she saw whom she was fussing over about earlier; Madara. "Neh… Onee-chan, I'll be back soon…. EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK! MADARAAAAA-SAMA!" she screamed while she ran off.

"Not so loud Amateras-… ugh never mind she's already off. I can never keep up with her…" Akatsuki sighed.

"I'll say. She's quite a loud one, isn't she?" a voice beside Akatsuki said. Akatsuki took a quick breath masking her fright, turning around to glare and scold whoever almost gave her a heart attack, but stopped once she saw who it was.

"Ah, so you are good at observing people hm…? I'm sorry what's your name?" Akatsuki asked purposely. (Of course she knew who he was. He was Izuna, she just didn't want to seem like a fangirl and scare the younger boy off.) Izuna's eyes flashed with surprise for a brief moment before they returned to their normal glint.

"Of course, I'm Izuna and you are?" he politely asked.

"Akatsuki," she answered curtly.

"You're sister is quite the violent one?" he sweat-dropped watching her tackle her way through the crowd.

"Not really, she's just overly excited. Don't worry though she'll leave your brother alone sometime next week. These 'obsessions' don't last long. In fact longest one was three days," Akatsuki explained, looking completely uninterested in what was going on around her. "The feast is going to start soon, we should get seated." And with that Akatsuki walked away into the crowed leaving a very confused Izuna behind.

Madara soon heard the ringing of the bell signaling the start of the feast.

"Ladies, I must take my seat now," Madara said excusing himself. He took a seat beside a very beautiful, yet stoic woman; who surprisingly didn't even acknowledge him. Yes this surprised the even the great Madara Uchiha. But this didn't go unnoticed by every other male Uchiha there either.

"Akatsuki-chan didn't acknowledge Madara-sama! We have a chance!" exclaimed a desperate male. This statement was followed by many cheers, which were soon silenced by the woman's; who he guessed was Akatsuki; glare.

"There's a reason why she's called the Ice Queen," a girl beside him shuddered.

"Hm?" Madara questioned.

"Ah, yes, she's quite cold-hearted. She is also know as the siren because she lures you into her trap with her beauty then crushes your heart without a second glance," the girl beside him whispered.

"Yuuki is right Madara-sama," another girl whispered. Ice Queen? Siren? What else were they going to call her? Demon?

"She's my sister, and she even acts like that to me. But that's to be expected considering her job…" mumbled the girl across from him, "Oops, I've said to much," and then she giggled. _What an odd girl…_Madara thought. His thoughts were soon broken as the elders began their speech but there was one part that specifically stood out to Madara.

"…Because Madara-sama is our new leader he needs to be wed first. All the women ages 18-20 will be considered as candidates. You will serve Madara until the week is over. Then we will choose. Izuna has requested that he choose his own wife…" the elder was soon cut off by and outraged Madara.

"When did I agree to this? And why does Izuna get a choice?" Madara questioned loudly.

"Well, because as the leader you need to have a wife. Second you would choose the first woman you see then dump her and get the entire ordeal over with in less than a week. While I doubt Izuna will do such things," the elder snapped. Madara simply grunted in response because that was exactly what he would have done.

"Don't worry Madara-sama! We'll make sure to take care of you!" most of the women squealed. If he had to be wed to one of these idiots then he would die the second the marriage started. He didn't trust any of theses squealing girls. Izuna was a lucky man.

"First, will be, Amaterasu Uchiha," the elder stated. Madara felt a sudden chill from the woman beside him. Wait a minute, he thought. That girl named after the jutsu said that the Siren was her sister, this didn't look good for him. He would have to ask Izuna to spend the week with her, simply because he didn't know how good this woman's connections with the clan elders were, not that he was afraid of this woman, because Madara Uchiha feared nothing.

Akatsuki was in least to say quite annoyed by the fact that her sister was the first to 'compete', even more so when the idiot known as Izuna had been stuck to her like glue. She suspected Madara had something to do with this, but no matter how much the idiot followed her around she would still spy on them. As her job stated she was to be swift, cunning, and cruel. That was the job the description of a spy/assassin.

"Izuna-san, I do not trust my sister and your brother so no matter what you do or say I'm going to keep an eye on them, even if it means hurting you or your brother. Got it?" she stated sternly. Izuna gulped and nodded. He had learned the hard way that this woman never joked. (He was still getting over the food poisoning.)

"Listen I don't trust Madara either, so I'm coming with you," he said.

"Fine, but keep this a secret," she coldly replied.

"Alright let's go," he stated.

When they arrived at his office, yelling could be heard, but that was normal considering this was Madara.

"You useless woman! Can't you do anything right!" Madara yelled. Akatsuki quickly entered just to see Madara throw a teacup at the maid. Luckily she ducked and the teacup smashed to pieces above her head. Terrified the girl ran away.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Clean it up!" he yelled to Amaterasu. Quickly she obeyed. Akatsuki and Izuna stood in shock and glared at Madara.

"What?" he screamed. The minute Amaterasu entered the room Akatsuki grabbed her and whispered 'Get over him and quit!' Nodding Amaterasu took a deep breath and said what she had been waiting for t o say the whole day:

"Good luck getting a wife you baka! I quit!" she yelled sticking her tongue out at him while running out of the room before he could explode. Madara opened his mouth to yell something out at her but Akatsuki was faster and soon had stuck a wad of paper in his mouth before calmly walking away, leaving Izuna to face the wrath of his brother.

"IZUNA!" could be heard throughout the entire clan. Everyone shuddering at what was about to happen to the younger brother who had to face an angry Madara. Everyone's worst nightmare.


	3. Awful Days

Madara had never been more furious in his entire life.

"Onii-san maybe you should at least state what kind of woman you want. You know to narrow down the women," Izuna suggested.

"The elders won't listen to me so I'll just scare them all off one way or another," Madara obnoxiously proclaimed.

"Isn't there something you want from them?" he questioned.

"No. I want an annoying fan girl as a wife that will not help me at all and will have a panic attack from the smallest of sounds," he stated sarcastically.

"That takes out most of the women," Izuna sighed. The quote was true he guessed "Uchiha's never love.'

"The next girl is Yuuki Uchiha, she is also a geisha in training like the last girl Amaterasu Uchiha," Izuna said before leaving to find Akatsuki and hr sister to spy on the two. Soon there was a light knocking on the door to Madara's office.

"Come in," he stated not looking up from his papers.

"Um, konichiwa, I'm Yuuki Uchiha," the girl shyly stated.

"Hm," he grunted in response.

"Can I help you with anything?" she asked. This girl was going to be annoying he could tell.

"Just stand in the corner by my desk and be quiet," h answered not really caring.

"Um… ok," she mumbled as she shuffled around his room to stand beside him.

As lunchtime came around the girl got more restless.

"Madara-sama, can I go make you some lunch?" she asked.

"Hm," he grunted.

"EEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!" she squealed as she ran out of the room. Madara groaned. He wasn't that hungry and the only reason he let her go was to get some peace and quiet. All day it was 'Madara-sama, can I do something?' 'Madara-sama let's take a walk!' 'Madara-sama I'm bored.' Soon he could hear the annoyed sounds of the maids and cooks. Good, he thought, go bother them instead. About an hour later she came back with a buffet of food. Did she want to make him fat?

"Madara-sama, eat up!" she sang in a singsong voice.

"I'm busy. Go away," he snapped.

"Then let me feed you!" she exclaimed.

"No," he bluntly stated.

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes! You'll love my cooking!"

"If you cook like that everyday I'll be so fat I won't be able to move!"

"Just try it! Pleasssseeeeee!"

As Madara opened his mouth to refuse, a mouthful of food was shoved in. And for the record it tasted awful. Madara spit it out immediately.

"UGH! ARE YOU TRYING TO POISON ME WITH YOUR AWFUL COOKING WOMAN!" he bellowed.

"I-I'm sorry, M-Madara-sama," she nervously mumbled.

"Either stand in the corner and don't bother me or GET OUT!" could be heard throughout the entire clan.

Amaterasu shuddered. It was Yuuki's turn, and even though the two didn't get along she still felt sorry for her. Amaterasu was currently in geisha practice. Akatsuki had said she couldn't pick her up from practice this time but would send someone to get her. She of course protested and said that she could take care of herself but as usual Akatsuki had got her way.

"Alright ladies, today's practice is over. Remember to practice for our performance next week," their sensei instructed.

"Hai," they all said. Soon all of them were going home for the day. Amaterasu was still waiting. _Hmmm… whoever is going to get me sure is late, I'm sure they won't mind if I take a small walk…_ and with that she left. As she was walking she reached a small path. I

"I wonder where this leads?" she said to herself. As she continued down the path it became more overgrown and old. Soon she came to the forest. Akatsuki said to never go in the forest because it's dangerous buuuuutt… if it was forgotten how dangerous could it be right?

"Well, well, well, what do we have here, a pretty girl? Oooohh she's a geisha even better," a mysterious voice said.

"Who's there? Where are you? Show yourself coward!" she yelled.  
>"How are we cowards? You're the one trembling like a leaf," the voice stated.<p>

"T-that's… because it's…cold out here. Yeah, it's cold and I'm wearing a kimono," she lied. Of course she was terrified.

"Hey, Toshiro if you're going to talk to her just take her and go we're wasting time!" another deeper voice said.

"Hai, hai. I'm coming Gin," Toshiro said. Two shinobi emerged from the trees. The one who she assumed was Toshiro grabbed her while Gin; she guessed looked over a map of the Uchiha base.

"Judging by the clan symbols on your backs you must be from the Yakan clan," she guessed.

"You got that right," Toshiro said.

"Don't give our clan away, stupid!" Gin yelled.

"I'm sorry Gin! I didn't know that little geishas were soooooo dangerous. Hurry we have to go warn the clan!" Toshiro obnoxiously (and sarcastically) stated.  
>"Just shut up, and come on! We don't have all day. Soon someone will realize she's missing and that person could be very strong like Madara and Izuna Uchiha!" Gin impatiently said.<p>

"Alright, alright I'm coming just-, " Toshiro cut off as he heard a twig snap behind him.  
>"Who's there?" Gin asked taking out a kunai.<br>"I don't think she wants to come with you guys and may I ask what you are doing on Uchiha property?" Izuna said as he emerged from the bushes. Izuna's sharingan visible as the two men collapsed.  
>"That was so cool!" Amaterasu exclaimed.<br>"What are you doing here? Your sister asked me to pick you up from practice but you weren't there!" Izuna angrily turned on her.  
>"Ummm... I was just going to take a walk and I'm not allowed to roam around freely so I, I... I guess I decided to- make my own decisions!" she finally proclaimed.<br>"If you wanted to take a walk you could've just asked and I would've took you," Izuna explained.  
>"Really?" she asked.<br>"Sure," he said.  
>"So...um can we?" Amaterasu asked.<br>"Hmmm... Maybe," he said.  
>"Hey!"<br>"Alright, alright let's go," Izuna laughed.  
>-<p>

Akatsuki was to say thoroughly pissed off. She had learned that it was her turn to 'compete' for the heart of their dear bastard-sama. So as Amaterasu and Izuna were off taking a walk, getting to know each other, and having fun, Akatsuki was walking straight to Madara's office.  
>"Konichiwa," could be heard through the door and into the office.<br>"Enter," Madara stated.  
>"Hai," she answered; he voice still emotionless. Akatsuki noted that as she entered Madara slightly scowled. This was going to be a long week. For the both of them.<p> 


	4. Sleeping Peacefully?

Akatsuki hated every minute of the day. But time just seemed to pass on more slowly. The elders stated that the woman had to help Madara when he needed help, get him to eat their own homemade food, and get him to sleep (because Madara had a tendency to stay up late to work or train). Now Akatsuki knew she could fail the test but she hated not doing something to the best of her ability no matter how much she wanted to fail.

"Do you need something?" she asked in a monotone voice.

"Get the maid to bring me some tea," Madara said with equal amount of emotion.

"Hai," and with that she left out the door. As she was walking she remembered something, she could drug him to go to sleep and if he fell asleep then she would be free to go and they would both be hopefully out of each other's lives. Finally she came to the kitchen. As she entered she saw some familiar faces, some more than others.

"Oi! Akatsuki! Why are you here?" asked Kitsune, her closest friend.

"He wanted tea," she replied in her naturally icy tone.

"Why are you here, then? What are you going to drug him to sleep so you can go? Hahahahaha!" When Akatsuki didn't answer, "Oh, you're serious? Ok, tell you what this is going to be hard, but considering this is you I think you can do it. Just give me the drug and I'll put it in when I'm making the tea." she whispered. Akatsuki just nodded and handed over the sleeping drug; this is why Kitsune was her friend.

Soon after Akatsuki returned the maid returned with the tea. Madara though was suspicious. _This woman is very clever, I wouldn't be surprised if she has connections to the staff here or if she did something herself. But there is no proof and she is very careful with her façade. I just have to look for one little mistake. An-. _The maid cut off Madara's thoughts.

"Here is your tea, Madara-sama. Ummm…" he noticed the maid's eyes quickly glance over to the woman beside him.

"Yes, some for her too," if she did something to the tea, she wouldn't drink it. Yes I'll just have to make sure she drinks first. He noticed the maid still standing there, "Get out already!" he screamed. The maid quickly ran out.

"Hmff," could be heard from the woman; Akatsuki, he thought, beside him.

"Drink," he commanded.

_Damn, I'm going to have to fight off sleep until he falls asleep. I can't hesitate too long I must drink now._

"Why are you so concerned that I must drink first?" she questioned.

"Because you are the guest, and it would be rude if I drank first," he said through gritted teeth.

"Fine, but if you're intensions are to see if I did anything to the tea, then you are wrong, I would never resort to such low and disgusting means as to get rid of you," she expertly lied never faltering once. And with that she quickly drank her tea.

She felt slightly drowsy but other than that fine. It was a good thing she could hold her liquor quite well.

_She seems fine, for now but I am not fully convinced. _

"Aren't you going to drink your tea," Akatsuki asked. _Damn bastard._

"Hmm. I don't feel like drinking tea right now," he said, a confidant smirk on his face.

"But that is quite rude, _Madara-sama_," she said the last part with a bit of disgust in her voice, Madara noted. Akatsuki knew she had to get him to drink that tea, and if it meant using low tricks to get him to drink, then she would use those low tricks. But which one? _Let's see Madara has a big ego, has a lot of pride, and wants to be a great leader, let's use that. _

"I'm the leader and I can do what I want!" he yelled.

"Yes, but a good leader will. I guess you won't be a good leader, let alone one the clan will bother to remember," she stated boredly.

"You'll see! I'll be a great clan leader!" he shouted even louder. How he managed to keep his voice was completely beyond her.

"Then drink the tea," she stated coolly.

"Fine!" and with that he drank the tea. It was only after did he realize what he did. _Damn woman tricked me! _

"Was that so hard?" she said in a monotone, but yet seemed to mock him at the same time. Madara soon noticed that he started to feel drowsy and when he looked to his side '_the woman_'; he refused to say her name after what she did was looking extremely tired also. _So she drugged us both, huh. Damn woman._

The elders right now were what you would call, extremely anxious. A few hours ago the yelling of Madara had ceased, and that was extremely unnatural.

"Do you think Akatsuki did something?" one elder asked.

"It's possible, Ryouk, she is very clever," another said.

"What do you think she did, Nami?" Ryouk asked, clearly nervous.

"Hush! If she did something do you think she would still be in his office because I did not see anyone walk out of that office!" someone yelled, obviously with high authority.

"Sorry, Tsubaki," Ryouk said.

"It's ok, I'm actually curious too," Tsubaki admitted.

"Why don't we check up on them," Nami suggested.

"Alright, let's go," Ryouk agreed.

The sight at Madara's office surprised them. Madara and Akatsuki were both asleep; Akatsuki was slumped against Madaras' body with her head on his shoulder and Madaras' head was on her head, resting peacefully. Though they did not look content in their sleep, it was still quite shocking.

"Well, well, well, looks like we have a pretty clear choice. Let's just wait and see what happens next. Hehehe," Nami chuckled mischievously.

"This is an interesting sight…" Tsubaki stated.

"I can't wait to see what happens next. They didn't seem to like each other very much," Ryouk said.

Izuna was very much surprised when he came in to report on what was happening in the clan to Madara, and was met with the sight of his brother and the woman he 'supposedly' hated asleep together in hiss office. _I wonder if she drugged him? But why would she drug herself? Hmm… I'll ask in the morning and just hold this on Madara for let's say… the rest of my life and his? Yes that should do, sweet dreams brother. _Izuna's face now bore an expression of surprise, amusement, and a hint of mischief. Yes, things would get interesting now.


	5. Drunken Fun?

**I realize I have not put in a disclaimer in my previous chapters and that I have not updated in quite a while. I apologize for that but with school and practices I have not had any time to update so here is chapter 5 :). I also realize that Akatsuki was turning into a mary sue so in thus chapter i tried to fix that. Enjoy :).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Duh..  
><strong>

To say Madara was surprised would be a complete understatement. When he had awoken he was greeted with the sight of _her,_ the evil woman who dared to drug not only the clan leader but her as well. _Damn bitch,_ he took him about two full seconds to realize what position they were in and another full second for him to push her off on the floor and scream at her,

"YOU DAMN BITCH!" He watched as she got up from the floor and looked around groggily. Madara took a good look at her and realized something; something truly fascinating about her, she looked awful. Her hair was a mess, lipstick smudged, there was dried drool on her mouth, bags under her eyes and her clothes were crumpled. _Ugh…_ was the first thing Madara thought. _Wait if there is drool does that mean…? _Madara looked on his shoulder and there it was in all its glory; drool, produced by none other than her. _Disgusting… tch. _

"Wha…?" she managed to mumble.

"Get up, wench!"

"Wench? Real creative there bastard-sama, hahahaha!" as apposed to what Akatsuki had thought earlier, she could not hold her liquor very well and had gotten drunk off the drug, because of its alcoholic content.

_Is she drunk?_ Madara thought,_ Wait, Bastard-sama? _Her loud drunken laughter brought Madara out of his thoughts.

"Get up."

"Y-you can't-make m-m-me! Ahahahahaha!" she managed to stutter out. To say she was drunk was like calling a wolf a housetrained puppy. _The woman is completely wasted! _

"Ney, ney Madara-san!" she called him pawing at his leg, _Madara-san who does she think she is? _"Guess what? I'm gonna tell you something! I'm actually an alcoholic but I can't hold down my liquor very well, but I tell myself I can so I can DRINK MORE! YAY! Hee hee hee!" she chirped out in a sing-songy voice. _What the…? _

"Ney! *hic* Bastard! Let's *hic* dance! Lalalalalala!" she hiccupped as she stood up to grab his hand and try to get him to dance with her in the horrible out of tune song she was singing. _What happened to the stoic woman who was here just this morning? _Madara thought.

"Uh-oh! My tummy feels funny! Hahahahaha!" she giggled in a completely obnoxious way. _Uh-oh…_

"Oh no you don't! Not here!" Madara exclaimed while shoving her to the other side of his office towards the door.

"No! I don't wanna! You jerk!" she yelled while managing to slap him across the face. _This woman shall DIE! _

* * *

><p>"Ah, Izuna-san. How are you?" a tall man with long brown hair asked.<p>

"Oh, good morning Hashirama-san," Izuna acknowledged the man, "What brings you here today?"

"I am here to see Madara-san. Is he in today?"

"Ah, I was not aware of a meeting between you two," Izuna casually replied.

"Oh, I'm just dropping in to discuss some issues with your brother," the Senju leader replied.

"Madara is currently under a lot of stress for… uh… certain purposes…" Izuna trailed off remembering how his brother was being forced to go through several marriage candidates.

"Don't worry, it will just be quick, I know the pressures of being a clan leader," chuckled Hashirama. _Trust me, you have no idea… _

"Would you like some tea?" Izuna offered.

"No, it's fine."

"Alright then," he said leading the Senju leader down the hall towards Madara's office. As the two neared the office they could here struggling and yelling.

"Is this a bad time?" Hashirama asked uncertainly.

"Nope!" Izuna pounced on the chance to embarrass his older brother. As he opened the screen door an interesting sight greeted both. Madara was currently on top of Akatsuki straddling her while trying to hold her hands above her head. Akatsuki's eyes were half lidded and had bags under them. In her spot under Madara she was yelling profanities and laughing at him while trying to kick him off of her.

"Uh-oh!" she giggled out. Madara's eyes showed panic as he jumped away from her as fast as he could. It was at that moment that she threw up right on his floor and passed out.

"Damn woman!" Madara yelled out as he picked her up and dumped her unceremoniously in a corner of his room.

"Wh-what happened?" Izuna choked out.

"Stupid woman…" Madara grumbled to himself, Izuna and Hashirama gone completely unnoticed.

"Madara! What did you do?" Izuna yelled finally catching Madara's attention.

"Izuna! Hashirama?" What are you doing he…" Madara trailed off his eyes widened with realization, "How much of that did you see?"

"Everything from the part where she was on the ground and you on top," Izuna replied uncertainly.

"I-I think I'll come back later," Hashirama stuttered out, still confused by the whole ordeal.

"I think that would be best," Madara muttered.

"What's going on Madara?"

"You don't want to know, just hide all the liquor," Madara sighed.

"Um… okay?"

"Just go."

* * *

><p>"Ow… what happened?" Akatsuki asked as she got up. She winced as a pounding headache came over her. <em>Stupid hangovers… <em>She should really stop drinking, but it just tasted so good!

"You got drunk from that sleeping drug, stupid," Madara angrily snapped.

"Tch. Whatever, what time is it?"

"About three in the morning," he replied.

"Damn…" _Back to being emotionless I guess._

"Get up already!" snapped Madara.

"Tch. Keep your voice down," she winced, she had a major hangover and he was not helping.

"You may leave," Madara emotionlessly replied without looking up from his paperwork.

"Tch," and with that she left. _Finally, _he thought. Madara sighed; he had a lot of paperwork left. Thanks to a drunk Akatsuki, he couldn't finish his work and had no time to train.

* * *

><p>*knock-knock* "Madara? Are you still up?" came the voice of Izuna from the other side of the door.<p>

"Yes, come in."

"Madara, you should rest, I forgot to give this to you earlier due to um… the situation earlier," Izuna said.

"What is it?"

"It's a mission, the elders are worried about the Yakan clan, we have been finding many of their spies around the Uchiha compound. We think they are planning an attack against us, so we have to go spy on them" Izuna informed Madara.

"Why wasn't I informed of ANY of this?" Madara yelled. Izuna could practically feel the anger rolling off of Madara.

"Well, you were kind of busy at the moment…" Izuna trailed off.

"Fine, when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning,"

"What?"

"Goodnight Madara!" with that Izuna ran away before Madara would blow up at him.

"Ugh…"


End file.
